Don't Tick Off Mrs Bustier
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Someone kicks a basketball, hits Marinette in the head, and makes her cry. Hard. Now, Mrs. Bustier and Adrien are determined to catch the culprit. And they're in for a LOT of trouble. And it leads to a nasty akumatization.
1. Chapter 1

**I need something to happen that triggers Adrien so bad he gets pissed off like never before. (Court Of Law also did that...)**

 **The Cinnamon Roll (Marinette) must be defended at all costs! So therefore, Adrien has had enough when this happens.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review if you did!**

* * *

"Okay, rolling," Nino said. It was 7:30, and class started in 30 minutes. So Nino, Adrien, and Nathanael had agreed to shoot a skit for no real reason.

"Dude, I'm telling you, you can run through that wall!" Adrien shouted.

"Are you sure? I don't know," said Nathanael.

"I'm positive. Let's do it!" he shouted.

"Okay," said Nathanael. The two got ready to "run" through the wall, but then they heard something. It sounded like an evil bit of laughter. But it really didn't concern them, as it really lasted for about 2 seconds.

"3, 2, 1, go!" Adrien shouted. He and Nathanael pretended to ram their heads into the wall, but it still kinda hurt.

"Ha ha, I think I gave myself a concussion," Adrien said.

"Worth it," Nathanael muttered. The two shared a fist bump, and Nino called "Cut!"

"So what do you want to-" Adrien asked, but his sentence was cut short by a beautiful sight.

It was Marinette. But she wasn't in her average clothing. She had on a pair of black boots, a red skirt, and that blue sweater he had made for her birthday.

The day they declared their love for each other... And Chloe was no where in sight that day! Even Sabrina was at Marinette's party, mainly because she, Alya, and Lila dragged her out of Chloe's grasp. Now, Sabrina could be called an insider if Chloe was plotting any schemes to "expose" Marinette. But today, she wasn't gonna be with Chloe. As a matter of fact, she walked in with the other 3 girls.

"Are you serious?" he heard Sabrina say. "He'll love it!"

"I hope so," said Marinette. Suddenly, she turned to face Adrien. He felt his face heat up, as did Marinette's.

"You look so beautiful," Adrien said. He was mesmerized at his girlfriend's beauty.

"Thanks sweetie!" said Marinette. She stood on one foot and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"I would stick around, but we've got that history test," said Marinette. "I'll see you in class!"

"See you in class!" said Adrien. The two kissed again, and then went their separate ways.

"Dude, you should pop the question already!" said Nino sarcastically.

"Yeah, when I'm older," said Adrien. He really did love her. Suddenly, as if out of the blue, he saw a basketball flying towards her head.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed. But as the bluenette looked at him, the basketball hit the back of her head, and she fell over after doing a flip, landing in a puddle, and dropping her project she had been working on for Mrs. Bustier, which in turn smashed to pieces. Worst of all, she had gotten the wind knocked out of her.

"OH GOD!" Adrien shouted. The three boys made their way over to where Marinette was, and he could see the pain in her face. Lila, Alya, and Sabrina were already next to her, trying to bring her comfort. Adrien dropped down to her level, looked at her face, and felt his heart break. She could barely breathe.

But when she could, she began to sob out loud.

"It-it hurts s-s-so bad!" she managed to wail. Anything else was incoherent or muffled by her sobs. At this point, all of her classmates had gathered around her, even Chloe (who came for the laughs).

"It's okay, I've got you," Adrien said. He tried his hardest to reassure his girlfriend she would be okay. But he could feel himself about to cry as well.

"WHO-" Lila and Alya began, but they were cut off.

"DID THIS." The 15 turned around to see a FURIOUS Mrs. Bustier. She stomped over, making sure her presence was acknowledged.

"Oh Marinette, are you okay?" she asked. Adrien set her down, but Marinette's tear stained face was enough for an answer.

"To my classroom. All of you. NOW. Adrien, wait with Marinette." Except for her final words, her voice dripped with venom. Her eyes could pierce the sun.

"You poor thing," she said to Marinette. "I'll give you an A on that project. If it was on purpose, whoever did this is in for a lot of trouble and extra homework."

She signaled to Adrien to bring Marinette to the classroom, to which he responded with a yes. He scooped her up in his arms, and they followed a pissed-off Mrs. Bustier to her classroom.

* * *

The door almost fell off of it's hinges as the three entered the room. Mrs. Bustier, had it not cost her her job, would have kicked the door down, but she instead slammed it open and slammed it shut.

"Adrien, please take my seat and comfort Marinette. I need to have a word with the class," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," he responded. As he sat down, he began to comfort his bawling girlfriend.

"Let me make one thing clear. I will NOT tolerate any student who does this on purpose. On accident, I won't be happy, but it is a way of escaping punishment if honest. Now, was this an accident?"

No one raised their hand to fess up.

"I guess it was on purpose," she said with gritted teeth. "SOMEONE better fess up."

Nino raised his hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was actually recording the whole time, we could just see who did it on my phone!" he said.

"Excellent idea Nino," she said. "Please, show the footage to me."

Nino stepped up, and showed her the footage. The first aspect was that whoever did it had blonde or yellow hair.

"Whoever has blonde or yellow hair, stand up." she ordered. Ivan, Kim, Mylene, Rose, and Chloe stood up.

"Okay, the frame of the person is slim, so that takes out Ivan," said Nino.

"You may sit down Ivan," said Mrs. Bustier.

"Also, you can hear a female grunt, so it can't be Kim," Nino added.

"You are dismissed Kim," she said.

"Well, she is slightly taller," Nino pointed out.

"Mylene, Rose, Chloe, stand next to each other," Mrs. Bustier ordered. The three girls stood next to each other, and guess who was the tallest.

Chloe Bourgeois.

"Chloe, do you have something you'd like to share with us?" Mrs Bustier asked.

"I... I kicked it," she said.

"CHLOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mrs. Bustier screamed. Some glass cracked at her scream.

"What is the matter with you?!" Adrien screamed. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Oh, when you meet me in public," Alya hissed. Lila was giving Chloe a death stare, as was everyone else. Except Marinette, who was now hiccuping and now only softly crying.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Mrs. Bustier yelled. She didn't care if this deafened Chloe. This girl needed some discipline.

"B-because... SHE STOLE MY ADRIEN!" Chloe yelled, pointing at Marinette.

"Chloe Bourgeois, that is NO reason to give her a near-concussion!" Mrs. Bustier yelled. She then pulled out a piece of paper, signed it with a signature that could never be erased, and handed it to her.

"Report to Mr. Damocles's office. Tell him to call your father, and they both need to sign this," Mrs. Bustier ordered. "On my desk. Tomorrow."

Chloe took the note, and stormed out of the classroom, pretending to sob. Then, Mrs. Bustier calmed down, and took a look at Marinette. Every student also gathered around the lovable artist.

"Are you..." Alya began.

"I'm * **sniff** * fine," she said. Adrien wiped a stray tear from her face, and kissed her forehead softly.

"You will decide her punishment," said Mrs. Bustier. "Both of you."

Adrien whispered something into Marinette's ear, and she giggled slightly at his idea.

"What shall it be?"Mrs. Bustier asked. Adrien whispered in her ear, and she broke out laughing.

"This will be great!" she said. She then left for Mr. Damocles's office, and seemed happy with Adrien's idea.

"What was it?" Rose asked.

"You'll see," the young couple said, before pulling into a tender kiss. And no one thought it was nasty.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." said Alya. It was almost time for class, but everyone was there except Chloe. But she had just arrived.

Her hair was ever single color of the rainbow. And she was humiliated. Everyone tried their best not to laugh.

"Go ahead class," Mrs. Bustier mouthed. Everyone proceeded to break out into hysterical laughter.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE A MY LITTLE PONY!" Kim yelled.

"BOY, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? A TRASH CAN?!" Nathanael bellowed.

"This isn't Chloe Bourgeois," said Adrien. "That is a monster."

Everyone continued to make fun of Chloe, and after that day, whenever she caused an akuma or harmed a student, hair dye was her worst enemy.

 _ **Later that evening...**_

Adrien made his way to Marinette's house. He needed to check on her. After saying hello to her parents, he found her upstairs, coloring in a sketch.

"Hi Adrien," she said.

"How are you feeling Princess?" he asked.

"Okay," she said. "Hey. Come here a minute."

Adrien walked over to his sweetheart, and observed the sketch. She had drawn him dancing with her.

"Aww, so cute," he said. "I love you _dough_ much."

"Seriously?" she said. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"Want to watch something?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded.

The rest of the night was spent with Sabine and Tom, the TV, and fresh cookies. It was a great turnout after all.

* * *

 **I just need more Adrien comforting Marinette. :)**

 **NOTE: I'm continuing this story for one more chapter! Stay tuned everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand (and because I really want to), this one-shot is now a two chapter story!**

 **I really love the support I've been getting, thank you to all my Miraculous fans!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review if you** **did!**

 **Also, this takes place after Chloe's hair fiasco.**

 **And Chat knows Marinette is Ladybug, it just isn't the other way around.**

* * *

 _ **Inside Mrs. Bustier's classroom**_

It was a typical Thursday. The class was working hard on a test (hopefully), Mrs. Bustier was working on finishing her paperwork, and the sun was shining bright. Adrien had been checking on Marinette whenever he could, and Chloe had been moved to the very front of the room so Mrs. Bustier could keep an eye on her. Anymore of Chloe's antics would be treated the same way as yesterday. But surprisingly, Chloe was the first one done.

"Madame Bustier?" she asked.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I think I caught a student cheating," she whispered. "Look at Marinette's bag."

Mrs. Bustier doubted this, but she saw a piece of paper sticking out of Marinette's bag.

"Marinette, come here for a minute," said Mrs. Bustier. Marinette had a look of confusion on her face, but still obeyed. "What is that piece of paper in your bag?"

"Oh, that?" she said. "That's a sketch of our class. I've been working on it for two weeks."

"May I see this sketch?" she asked. If what Marinette said was true, Chloe's hair was in jeopardy.

"See?" she said, handing her the sketch. It was... beautiful. Only Nathanael could even hope to compete with it.

"Amazing work," said Mrs. Bustier. "We could have this in the yearbook!"

"WHAT?!" Chloe screeched, tearing the page in half, then more so. "I-I'M SURE YOU WERE CHEATING!"

"Chloe," Mrs. Bustier hissed. "Guess who's in trouble." Every student pulled out a can of spray paint. Marinette looked more sad than angry. Max began to calculate.

"Statistics show Chloe's in for a 98.3% chance of at least 4 hours of detention," he said. "I would advise begging on your knees and pleading loudly."

"Never!" Chloe shouted.

Mrs. Bustier got up from her desk slowly and had the face of someone possessed by a demon on. She was pissed off. AGAIN.

"Oh crap," muttered Juleka. "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!"

"HIT THE DIRT!" yelled Alix. Every student dove for cover underneath their table, and Marinette dove for her desk.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!" Mrs. Bustier yelled. "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!"

"Apparently never," Nino muttered.

They heard Mrs. Bustier stomp her foot and reach into her desk, and they all looked over their desks to see her pull out a steel ruler.

"I'll be right back," she said. "Ms. Bourgeois, wait here."

She stormed out of the class, and slammed the door behind her.

"Oooooh, somebody's in trouble," said Nathanael cheekily.

"SHUT UP!" Chloe spat.

"Nobody gives a damn!" Adrien yelled.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Paris...**_

A shutter opened to let in the sun. A supervillain was in a good mood that day. Hawk Moth, once again, felt the rage and pain of someone who had been wronged.

"Oh, the feeling of failing someone you owe," he said slyly. "Now that's a formula for disaster in itself."

He held out his hand, and a butterfly flew in, and he used Nooroo's energy to turn it into an akuma. He then released it into the world.

"Fly away, my little akuma," he said, "and give authority back to this woman!"

 _ **Back at the school...**_

Mrs. Bustier had never been so mad at a student. There had been only a few occasions when she had to put her foot down, but here came another one. If her father did actually intervene, she had a class full of akumatized victims of Chloe to testify against her.

But, as she grabbed the ruler she brought, she saw a purple and black butterfly enter it, and felt a voice in her head.

 _ **"Detention Block, I am Hawk Moth. I know the feeling of letting someone slip authority all too well. Now, I am giving you the opportunity to show this Chloe Bourgeois the grade she's really worth. In return, all I need are Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses. Can you do this assignment?"**_

"Chloe Bourgeois will never see the light of day again when I'm through with her!" Mrs. Bustier shouted. Purple and black mist surrounded the schoolteacher as she was transformed into Detention Block.

* * *

"You aren't going out that door!" Alya shouted.

"Says who?!" shot back Chloe.

"These spray paint cans!" Rose said, shaking hers. "And they've got a bone to pick with you!"

"You go out that door, we inform Mr. Damocles," said Lila. "And we've already shown him what a bitch you are."

"Fine," said Chloe. She put her hands on the doorknob, despite threats, and opened it. But outside, something horrifying was marching towards her.

It was Mrs. Bustier. Or now known as Detention Block.

"Chloe!" she yelled. Her uniform was now a deep shade of green, a ruler was held in her left hand, and her eyes were completely pitch black. "You've got detention young lady!"

"Uh oh," said Kim. "Here she comes!"

Everyone his under their desks, and Detention Block walked into the room and found Chloe in the corner, huddle up against the wall.

"I never said you could get up!" she shouted. Detention Block grabbed Chloe with a note chain, and dragged her out of the classroom with her protesting and wailing.

"Well, run home?" Adrien asked. Everyone agreed, and booked it out of the classroom. Adrien ran for the bathrooms, and Marinette ran for the lockers.

"Well, time to transform," said Adrien.

"Do you REALLY want to save her?" Plagg asked.

"Not at all, but I have no choice," he responded. "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

After he got done transforming, he met Ladybug outside.

"Are we sure we have to save her? _AGAIN_?" Ladybug moaned.

"I really don't want to," said Chat. "But I don't think we have a choice."

Suddenly, they heard Rose scream for help loudly.

"Okay, we're saving her first," Ladybug said. Chat wholeheartedly agreed. They then ran into the courtyard, and found Detention block with Rose and Chloe tied up with note chains.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Rose squealed. "Help us please!"

"Could you scream a little quieter?" Chloe spat. Rose stuck her tongue out at her, but Detention Block received another message from Hawk Moth.

 _ **"Get Chat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings! I want those powers NOW!"**_

Detention Block shrieked, and charged at the two heroes.

"I'll get them!" Ladybug shouted. "You take the crazy lady!"

"Which one?!" Chat said. Ladybug couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Ladybug charged at Rose, and avoided getting smacked on the back with a ruler from Detention Block.

"We'll get you out of here!" she said. She picked up Rose, and charged out the school with her.

"HEY! Forgetting someone?!" Chloe yelled. Ladybug only rolled her eyes, and raced back after she dropped off Rose. She just carried Chloe to the door, and sent her out.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!" Detention Block yelled. She pulled out a bottle of glue, and fired it like a missile at Chat Noir, causing him to stick to a wall.

"Milady, a little help!" Chat yelled.

"Wait just a minute!" Ladybug yelled. "LUCKY CHARM!"

She tossed her yo-yo up in the air, and as ladybugs surrounded it, she caught... a notebook.

"Uh, a notebook?" she said. "But... HOW?!"

She looked around, and noticed a fan, the glue Chat was stuck in, Detention Block's ruler, and a small tube.

"I've got it!" she said. She grabbed the fan, and ripped out the pages of the notebook, smothered them with glue, and tossed them onto Detention Block's face.

"I can't see!" she bellowed. "You're in BIG trouble now young lady!"

Ladybug took advantage of this, and ran and grabbed her ruler. But it was solid steel.

"Chat, I need some help!" she yelled. Chat broke free, and ran over to her.

"Gladly, Milady," he said gently. "CATACLYSM!"

Chat took the ruler, and smashed it in half, freeing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," said Ladybug, opening her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilise!"

She snatched up the akuma, and gave her signature "Gotcha!" before releasing the butterfly back into the world.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled. She tossed the notebook in the air, and all was restored.

"Wh-where am I?" Mrs. Bustier exclaimed.

"Pound it!" the two superheroes said.

"Well, see you later Kitty!" said Ladybug.

"Bye _Purr_ -incess," Chat said slyly. "Until we meet again."

The two went their separate directions, and Mrs. Bustier just went home to get some fresh air. Today was weird.

* * *

"I DIDN'T KNOW THE CIRCUS WAS IN TOWN!" Alix yelled. Chloe walked into the room with another head of rainbow hair.

"WHAT DID OSCAR THE GROUCH GIVE YOU LAST NIGHT?!" Lila said, returning to laughter.

"Dang," said Marinette. "Nyan Cat would be ashamed."

"S-SHUT UP!" Chloe said, trying to keep her dignity.

"You don't have any more dignity left!" said Ivan.

"I think we established that the moment she first walked in here," said Rose.

"All right class," said Mrs. Bustier. "Settle down. We'll laugh at her again sooner than later."

The class settled down,but still wanted to break into laughter. They did do it several times again that day, but they knew it probably wouldn't change her attitude still.

But where there was a mean-spirited Chloe Bourgeois, hair dye didn't fall far behind.

 _ **Later that day...**_

Marinette and Adrien found themselves in front of the TV once again. Tom and Sabine were closing up shop, and the two were laughing at memories of the past few days.

"So, think Chloe has more hair dye coming her way?" Marinette asked.

"Definitely," Adrien responded.

"Well, makes sense," she said. "So, Detention Block?"

"What a weird name," he said. "Yet still better than some of the others that guy came up with."

The two spent the rest of the night cuddling with each other, or talking about the day.

And truthfully, Chloe's antics only brought them closer. The girl was good for something after all.

* * *

 **And there it is! Hopefully you enjoyed that story! Also, I'm currently working on another story. I'll give you the title:**

 **Operation: Make Lila's Birthday Miraculous!**

 **I'll leave you to figure out the rest. ;)**


End file.
